


Wings of Dawn

by zebaoth



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebaoth/pseuds/zebaoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>plotless fluffy drabble, no one is sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Dawn

“Kircheis? Where are you going?”

A hand reaches out in the dark for his dressing gown, illuminated by the low lamp on the bedside table. Reinhard can’t sleep in total darkness.

“I’m going to get a drink of water, Lord Reinhard.”

“Could you get one for me?”

“Of course.”

“Leave the door ajar.”

“Yes, Lord Reinhard.”

“Hurry back.”

“It’ll take no time at all, I promise.”

Kircheis returns with two glasses of ice water.

“It’s too cold. It hurts my teeth.”

“Try mine, Lord Reinhard. I used less ice.”

“Thank you, Kircheis.”

Reinhard takes a single sip of Kircheis’s water and sets it aside on the bedside table.

“Are you restless tonight, Kircheis?”

“Just a bit. I awoke from a dream with the sound of the rain, and I couldn’t get back to sleep.”

Reinhard kissed his forehead. “Lie beside me and embrace me,” he says. “I’ll stay awake until you fall back asleep.”

“You need your rest, Lord Reinhard.”

“As do you,” he says. “You’re no good to me half dead.”

Kircheis offers no further protest. Reinhard fits snuggly against his chest like an extension of his own body. His breathing is steady.

“Kircheis,” he says. “Do you love me?”

Kircheis can feel his own heart beating against Reinhard’s cheek.

“Yes,” he says. “I love you more than I have words worth saying.”

Kircheis can’t see his face but he knows Reinhard is smiling.

“I love you too,” he says. “More than anyone has ever loved another.”

The rain beats steady against the window. It will be morning soon.


End file.
